Forbidden Friendship
by Bennyweirlover17
Summary: when Benny finds a wounded black dragon in the woods he changes the world between humans and dragons forever
1. Chapter 1

Benny Weir was walking around the Whitechapel forest when he heard a noise and stopped in his tracks. Benny hid behind a rock and looked above it. His eyes widened when he saw a huge black dragon tangled in a trap of ropes.

Benny felt bad for the dragon as he ran over to it and got a knife out of his pocket. He started cutting the dragon lose, but suddenly the dragons eyes snapped open. The dragon leapt onto Benny and pinned him to the ground. Benny let out a gasp.

He looked into the dragon's green eyes and they looked scared. The dragon roared loudly into his face and then let Benny go. He got off of him and flew away. Benny looked shocked but walked away.

As Benny was walking home he couldn't stop thinking about the dragon and how it didn't kill him right away. He was really confused and didn't understand but he was going to figure it out tomorrow.

* * *

Benny walked back into the forest and started looking for the dragon. Suddenly Benny heard the sound of wings moving and saw the black dragon again. But this time it looked like the dragon couldn't fly.

Why don't you just fly away? Benny asked to himself.

Benny then looked over and saw the dragon was trapped again. Benny felt sorry for the dragon and he dropped his backpack. The Night Fury heard it and looked up at Benny. To Benny's surprise he began to start purring. Benny looked at him with awe and noticed a nearby lake He caught a fish and walked towards the dragon slowly it's eyes following him.

Nice dragon here you go. You hungry? Benny asked him. The dragon had his mouth out.

Huh your Toothless I could of sworn you had teeth Benny said.

Suddenly the dragon's retractable teeth popped out and he ate the fish. The dragon went forward to him and Benny backed away slowly.

No no no I don't have anymore Benny said.

Suddenly the dragon puked up the fish and gave it to Benny. Benny smiled nervously.

Um no I'm not eating that Benny said.

But The Night Fury didn't take no for an answer. To make the dragon happy he hesitantly took the fish in his hands and ate it. Benny then smiled at him turning around to spit it out in secret. The dragon looked confused but smiled back.

Benny then reached his hand out to touch the dragon but the dragon flew away to the other side of the cave. Benny then walked over to him and watched him. The dragon saw him and walked away again.

Later as the sleeping dragon woke up he saw that Benny was still there and was drawing him in the sand. The Night Fury looked at Benny's drawing in awe and happiness and then walked away. Benny looked up and noticed and watched the dragon come back with a stick in his mouth. To his surprise he started drawing in the sand too. Benny looked at him with confusion.

The dragon's drawing was done after a few minutes and he looked at Benny proudly. Benny then looked at the dragons picture and realized that the dragon drew him. Benny was surprised.

Benny stood up about to give him a hug but unknowingly walked over the picture. The dragon growled at him and Benny looked scared. A few seconds later he realized that the dragon was growling at him because he didn't want him on his picture, so he stepped off. The dragon smiled again.

Benny then reached out his hand towards The Night Fury but the dragon hissed. Benny closed his eyes and reached out further with his hand as the dragon purred and touched Benny's hand with his nose. Benny then opened his eyes and saw the dragons skin on his hand.

_W__ow I'm bonding with a dragon this is amazing. He's so beautiful and rare didn't grandma call these dragons Night Furies? He should have a name because he can't be nameless._

He thought about it for a minute and finally thought _He __looks like a Toothless. I'm gonna name him Toothless._

Hey boy Benny said out loud as he rubbed Toothless's skin and petted him on the nose. "Hey your name's Toothless. Do you like that?

Toothless looked at Benny happily and nodded. He then licked him on the face.

Hey Toothless stop Benny said as he laughed. Toothless smiled.

You know Toothless this is gonna be the start of a beautiful friendship between us Benny told him. He suddenly got sleepy and yawned so Toothless wrapped his black wings around Benny and cuddled against him. Benny smiled and fell asleep in the cave of the forest cove. From that day on the relationship between a boy and his dragon changed the world forever.


	2. Chapter 2

A few weeks later Benny and Toothless's bond grew stronger. Benny helped fix Toothless's tail so he could fly again and they flew together in the sky every day.

One morning Benny and Toothless woke up in the cove and Toothless unwrapped his black wings around Benny so he could move. Benny stood up and yawned as Toothless licked him in the face

Toothless quit it Benny said playfully. Toothless smiled and that's when Benny then got an idea.

He wanted Ethan to meet Toothless. He liked Toothless so much and he wanted his boyfriend to like him too.

Benny pulled out his cell phone and called him, while Toothless mindlessly wandered around the cove.

Hey E it's me Benny said when he picked up. Listen I want you meet my new friend.

Really? You will? He grinned. Awesome! I'll see you then E. Thank you no I love you more! Alright bye.

As he hung up Toothless looked at him confused. Benny smiled.

It's okay Toothless. I just want you to meet my boyfriend. Toothless growls as he heard that but Benny calmly pet his head.

Shh it's okay Toothless. He's nice and he's gonna love you. I know I do Benny said reassuringly. Toothless smiled again and licked him. Benny smiled.

Toothless Benny said jokingly wiping his shirt with disgust you know that doesn't wash out!

Benny and Toothless sat on the grass and looked at the sky then at each other. Benny smiled.

You know Toothless, I'm glad I met you. You're one of the best things that ever happened to me you're just awesome Toothless.

The dragon made a happy noise as he jumped on Benny. He knocked him on the ground playfully and Benny just laughed along with him.

* * *

Later that evening Ethan got the directions to the cove that Benny told him. When he got there Ethan's eyes widened.

The first thing he saw was Benny and a black dragon cuddled up together and it immediately made him terrified.

Watch out! he shouted as he ran to help him. Benny woke up and his eyes widened.

Wait Ethan! Don't hurt him! Benny said. Toothless saw Ethan and growled his protective instincts flared. He stood in front of Benny roaring and ran towards Ethan. He knocked him to the ground. Ethan screamed and Benny's eyes widened.

Toothless! Toothless buddy stop! Benny said trying to get the dragon off of Ethan. Toothless turned around and saw Benny's pleading face. He knew he was telling the truth so he got off of Ethan still growling.

Hey easy there Benny said calmly. It's okay. Ethan's a friend and he's not gonna hurt you.

He then faced Ethan and explained It's okay too E. I think you just scared him.

I scared him?! Ethan exclaimed surprised. "Who is him?! he asked.

Benny blinked. Uhhh Ethan meet Toothless Toothless meet Ethan.

Toothless growled again and Benny could already tell that he wasn't Ethan's biggest fan. Ethan on the other hand began to walk away.

Wait E! he yelled after him. Ethan shook his head.

"We're dead!" Ethan yelled back sarcastically. We are absolutely positively _dead!_

Toothless began to run after Ethan, but Benny pulled him back.

Woah woah woah, where do you think you're going? Benny asked. Toothless motioned over to Ethan, who was still walking away but Benny shook his head.

He'll come around Actually I have an idea Benny said to himself.

* * *

Meanwhile Ethan ran off back to the main town of Whitechapel to tell everyone about Toothless he thought he was dangerous and could hurt the town.

However as he was running he was suddenly picked up by Toothless in the air and found himself _flying._

AHHHH! Ethan screamed in between Toothless's claws.

Toothless looked up at Benny who shrugged and nodded. Toothless let him go and Ethan landed on a tree trying to grab onto a tree branch so he wouldn't fall.

Get me down from here! Ethan exclaimed.

You have to give me a chance to explain Ethan Benny said.

I'm not going to listen to anything you have to say! Ethan retorted.

Benny sighed. Then I won't speak. Just let me show you please.

Benny held out his hand for Ethan to take and Ethan sighed hesitantly taking it. Benny pulled him up onto Toothless' back.

Alright now get me down Benny Ethan said Benny sighed giving up.

Fine. Toothless down gently Benny said. Toothless spread out his black wings and Benny flashed Ethan a reassuring smile.

See? Benny said. Nothing to be afraid of.

Suddenly Toothless took off in the air as fast as he could without slowing down. Ethan screamed trying to hold onto Benny so he wouldn't fall.

Toothless! Benny said annoyed. What is wrong with you?! Bad dragon!

He faced Ethan and added I'm sorry he's not really like this.

Before he could explain anything else Toothless flew them into the water and got them soaking wet. When they came up Benny and Ethan gasped for air and Toothless began to spin above the water.

What are you doing?! Benny hissed. "We need him to like us!

Toothless wasn't listening at all. Ethan braced himself against Benny.

Okay okay I'm sorry! Ethan exclaimed. "Just get me off of this thing please!

Toothless realized that Ethan meant his apology and suddenly stopped flying fast. Benny sighed in relief and Toothless slowed down to fly across a beautiful sunset rose in the sky. Ethan's eyes were closed clearly scared but then he heard Benny's soft voice.

Ethan babe it's okay. You can open your eyes now he said. Ethan slowly opened his eyes and gasped looking at the beautiful sight in front of him. Toothless then flew faster in the clouds and Ethan smiled putting his arms around Benny's stomach. Benny looked behind him and smiled as Toothless flew out of the clouds and flew them around the Northern lights which shined above them.

Benny this is amazing Ethan said happily then he looked down at Toothless and added He's amazing.

Ethan pet Toothless on the head and the dragon purred in response.

Benny smiled to himself as he watched Toothless and Ethan bonding. Suddenly Ethan spoke as Toothless flew in the night sky and brought them back to the cove.

So what now? Ethan asked Benny. I mean you have a pet dragon now what are you gonna tell Erica Rory Sarah or even your grandma?

Benny sighed sadly. I know I should tell grandma and the others but they'll kill Toothless, and I love him. He's my friend and when I found him after he was shot down by hunters and caught in ropes I saved him and let him go. I didn't kill him because he looked as scared as I was when I looked at him. I saw myself.

Ethan knew Benny was telling the truth and believed him he loved him after all and he was beginning to grow affectionate for Toothless as well.

I know Benny. I believe you. I don't think Toothless is dangerous but should you really keep hiding him away in this cove? I mean what if people come find him here? Ethan asked worried for Benny and Toothless' safety. Benny sighed.

I'll figure something out Ethan. You know I love Toothless a lot. He's my friend and I'm not going to let him die.

Okay Ethan said before punching Benny in the arm. Benny winced but Ethan smiled smugly.

That's for kidnapping me. Benny held his arm in pain but then Ethan kissed him on the lips. When he pulled back his smug smile turned into a gentle one.

And that's for everything else Ethan said sweetly walking out of the cove and back home. Benny smiled as he watched Ethan leave.

Toothless came up behind him and grinned at him knowingly. Benny blushed.

What are you looking at? Benny asked him and Toothless just wrapped his wings around Benny to keep him warm for the night.

Benny smiled drifting off to sleep with the dragon around him.


End file.
